


Back to the house that love built

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: As you wish, Dating John, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining John, post-season 4 or season 3 and 4 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is in another inane date, until...





	Back to the house that love built

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was walking home early, way earlier that he was envisioning at the beginning of the evening.  _God... What happened?_ He didn't fool himself for long, he knows what happened. What happened on his last dozen dates... 

_Sherlock._

_Sherlock happened._

_Always him._

With a smirk, he remembered their first years of cohabitation. The irritating detective constantly texting, missing dates because they were out somewhere, deep in a case, and Sherlock won't let him go because "The case John! The case! Gisel or whoever can wait!".  If it wasn't Sherlock, it was Greg or Mycroft or the surgery. He was nearly a Pavlovian response to be ready to go at any moment when he was becoming intimate with a woman! 

But... it's not like that anymore. He wasn't an idiot. Walking back to 221b after a disastrous second date with one of the secretaries at work -  _God this is going to be awkward Monday!_  - his only recurrent thought was Sherlock. Always Sherlock.

The first date wasn't that bad... But tonight.

He sighs as he remembers the last few hours.

> The date was going 'splendidly', she was laughing (too loudly), super cute (too much make-up), curious (for confidential info about patients), interesting (she do know a looooot about Downtown Abbey) but... Every pretense and good manners tip over when a couple enters the restaurant. 

> Two men, clearly lovers, one hand touching softly the small of the back of the other and both sharing an amorous lightly mischievous smile. They look so good together... A pang of envy suddenly surprises John.  _What the Hell! I am on a date, I can't be envious of another couple on a date!_ The light built of the taller man, the sandy hair of the other one, the image was so similar to one he had dreamed of thousands of times.

> "This is horrible! Don't you think?" Kathleen whispers. "I wonder who takes it in the ass? Probably the skinny one." She sniggers. "All that when good women can't found a decent boyfriend. Can you imagine it? One with the other one in the mouth..." Shuddering at the thought, she took another sip of wine. "It's not natural."
> 
> "Yes." John utters.
> 
> "Yes what, darling?"
> 
> Cringing at the pet name, John repeats more specifically. "Yes. I can imagine one of them with the  _penis_  of the other in his mouth." The image of curly chocolate curls pooling around his groin shoots a flash of desire through his whole body. He smiles seductively. "And I'm certain that it's hot as fuck."
> 
> "JOHN! How could you... I thought... I thought you were NORMAL!" Pushing out of her chair, she walks quickly to the door. 
> 
> _Good riddance!_  Finally able to breathe, now that bigoted bitch was out of the restaurant, he tranquilly drains what was left of his wine, thinking. Trying to order his thoughts and calm his inopportune erection. And, shortly, the thinking wasn't enough. He _knew._ Putting more than enough money on the table, he left the restaurant to go back home. Back home to Sherlock.

_I can't believe it only took that stuck in the wrong century woman to finally realize what's going on since I started dating again. It was Sherlock... but NOT Sherlock! It was ME!_

His friend didn't barge in on his date, never texted or called.

Regardless, his thoughts were always on him. Not caring a fig about the woman in front of him. Not wanting to get laid, not wanting a girlfriend... Just wanting to go back to 221b ASAP. To his favourite place, to his memories, to experiments on the kitchen table, to the sounds of a violin, to a beautiful and unique madman...

Walking more quickly, he rushes to get home.

To Sherlock.

To the home that built love all around his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Back to the house that love built / Tito & Tarantula (Desperado soundtrack)


End file.
